


Swarmed

by Hepps17



Category: Zeroes Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cause he deserves recognition too, Christmas, Death, Future, I'll get there eventually, Loss of Powers, Mardi Gras, Quinton Wallace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepps17/pseuds/Hepps17
Summary: Kelsie has never been great at controlling her emotions, but after her dad’s death her world is turned upside down and even with the help of her new friends she struggles to keep her power in check and ends up tearing the zeroes apart even worse than Ethan.We find out what happens when the zeroes face the challenge of a true mob.
Relationships: Ethan "Scam" Cooper/Nate "Bellwether" Saldana (eventually), Kelsie "Mob" Laszlo/Chizara "Crash" Okeke, Thibault "Anonymous" Durant/Riley "Flicker" Phillips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Swarmed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but hey I'm writing it anyway. It's set during Swarm and if you've read the books that's the level of death/violence I'm going for. Plus there isn't going to be too much on the relationship fronts and forewarning I'm British so have no clue how America works :)  
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Desert Springs Mall was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by miles of desert, the shopping centre truly looked like a palace. The zeroes arrived after the long car journey in their Glorious Leader’s Mercedes which was shockingly expensive and a huge step up from a drug dealer’s car boot. 

Inside the car, squashed next to Chizara in the passenger seat, she could feel Nate’s tension, his unrelenting thirst for knowledge made blindingly obvious by the speedometer climbing upwards, and could see lines of Flicker’s vision facing the road. She was still getting used to the other’s powers and thought that Flick’s was a whole lot more useful than some of the others, like Ethan’s. His usual nervous spikes of attention were dulled by his sleep but he still managed to radiate the kind of fear that came from a deer caught in the headlights. And then there was the other boy in the car, she vaguely knew there was someone there, the boy she shared the apartment above The Dish with, she’d just forgotten his name. 

And then of course there was Chizara, clearly uncomfortable with Nate’s driving and clinging onto the seat like her life depended on it. She wasn’t usually a touchy person and made it clear that she liked her personal space, that rule didn’t apply to Kelsie. She blatantly disregarded it, since she just showed her affection towards friends like that, it definitely didn’t have anything to do with the warmth that grew inside her whenever their skin touched. Zara’s presence always seemed to calm her and strangely felt like home, at the moment that was just what she needed, when she was around Kelsie just felt like a normal teenage girl again and she loved it.

As they slowed to a stop at the end of the largest traffic line around Kelsie could feel the large crowd of people awaiting the opening. Many had spent the night camped outside to be the first in line and had woken up at dawn so the air was practically vibrating with tension and the crowd’s excitement began to build as time steadily moved towards the opening hour. The crowd’s excitement reached its climax as the fireworks started as the clock ticked over.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little short, what can I say it's a canon feature. Let me know what you thought, any ideas for the plot would be really helpful, I've got nothing for the first few. Anyway I'm writing the next chapter anyway so like soon?? idk Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
